


Fenris Birthday Card #1

by Feanor_in_leather_pants



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Comic, Fanart, Fenris Needs a Hug, Fenris doesn't understand birthdays, Fluff, Gen, Your fandom is my fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanor_in_leather_pants/pseuds/Feanor_in_leather_pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris tries to make you a cake.</p>
<p>"I wanted to make you a cake, but. . .  oh Maker! The memories."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fenris Birthday Card #1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delazeur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delazeur/gifts).



> Happy birthday to the lovely Delazeur! Read her stuff, folks!

"I wanted to make you a cake, but. . . oh Maker! The memories."

 


End file.
